Loving The Enemy
by HeCalledHerCass
Summary: What will happen when Jacob imprints on EDWARD? Setting is in Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was just a very strange idea I randomly got on day??? Anyway, I hope you like it. Please try to find the humour in it. :)**

**Jacob's POV**

Dammit Dammit Dammit. This was not good. Not good at all. I loved HER. Not HIM. The idea repulsed me and was satisfying at the same time. How had this happened? I remembered I was on my way inside to Bella's house, and when I walked in, the first thing I saw was Bella and him in the middle of a kiss.

The first thing I'd felt was a sting of jealousy. I quickly composed my face and cleared my throat. I had been behind Bella. I was fully aware Edward knew I was there. _Quit it you dirty bloodsucker, I've got to talk to her_, I thought to Edward. He smirked and pulled himself off of Bella. I let him listening to a long strand of profanities before I let myself look up from the tiles in Charlie's kitchen. Right at the moment I looked up into his face, I knew it wasn't Bella that I had been previously jealous of. The first thought that went through my head was _What the shizz is wrong with me._ Then I ran outside and started going into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy people are liking this story! :) I thought I'd get a lot of hate reviews but so far they've all been good so keep 'em coming! :D**

**Song: Trouble by Pink and Hero by Sterling Knight**

**

* * *

Jacob's POV-**

What the hell was I going to do? This wasn't supposed to be happening. I was in love with _Bella_, not that bloodsucking leech. Thank god I got out of there as fast as I did, or else he might have read my thoughts. Then I knew I would be dead. He would tell Bella, feeling like it was his duty to, and she would freak. Ha, at least I didn't imprint on their kid or something. I chuckled to myself at the thought. Then I remember, she couldn't have kids with him. Because he was dead. A sudden rage flared through me. I didn't' want to imprint on him, and why didn't it happen earlier? Why now? _Why in Bella's goddamn kitchen?! _Talk about the worst timing ever! Now I knew I'd never get to tell Bella what I was going to tell her. My life was now going to be a living hell. There was no way I could mask my feelings for Edward, especially with him reading my mind, which he did more then he let on. I could tell. Every time he did, he either smirked and murmured to himself, in a really cute way like he was in on a private joke. Bella was so lucky to have him. So good looking and caring, always wanting the best for other people. And he wasn't afraid to fight for her. So handsome and- _AND WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?! He was THE ENEMY! NOT MY LOVER! _I nearly gagged at the suggestion. I would never be attracted to that dead corpse. Never ever ever ever. Never.

Anyway, just because I thought he was perfect in all ways. My mind began to wonder, trying to look for some sort of flaw I could use against him, until finally I couldn't come up with anything. Half of me was extremely pleased, while the other part was currently retching. This was horrible. It was like no matter what I did, I ended up thinking about him. His laugh. His voice. His smile. My stomach turned in confusion and pleasure at the thought. Suddenly I was on the ground with stars in my eyes. _If Edward was here, he wouldn't have let that happen to you, ya know. _A voice said in my head teasingly. I mentally told it shut up, and what it could it do with that piece of information.

I tried to sit up, but the trees around me began to spin. Sighing, I lay back down, and stared up at the roof of the forest. A few birds flew by, but knew ell enough to stay away from me. I didn't blame them. Trying to think of what had went wrong, I came up with while I was running through the forest, I had been distracted by "something" or in this case "someone" and had ran into a tree. _A tree for god's sake. _What kind werewolf ran into a tree?! I was supposed to be one with nature, and the forest, and all of that crap.

I finally decided I needed to take some of my anger out on someone Other than the forest. My thoughts immediately went to Paul. Perfect.

It took me a few minutes before I got up and finally got to a reasonable jogging pace and exited the forest. It only took me a good 20 minutes to get to his house, but I had to wait on his front porch for him to get home. When he finally got there, I was steaming, confusion of Edward and anger at Paul for taking so long mixed together to create a full blown pissed Jacob Black.

"Dude," I said getting up," Where the hell have you been?"

"Jake-o! When did you get here?"

"Oh, only about two hours ago!"

"Shit man. Why didn't you go home and come back later?"

"I don't know okay? Look," I sighed," can I crash here tonight?"

Paul's parents had left for the weekend, going to some tribal celebration. I was surprised, Sam was always talking about how when his parents had left last time, they came back to a trashed house. But this was before Paul was a wolf, and one of the pack. Now it wasn't whether or not they trusted Paul, but how much they thought Sam's leadership of the pack would stop Paul from partying.

"Sure man, just don't eat all the food like last time."

"Hey! You pig out at my house and you don't hear me complain do you?!"

"Yes I do. Every time I come over you complain in fact. And I don't 'pig out' I believe the proper term is 'Eat like a wolf', or 'Wolf out' considering what we are." He winked at me and leaned around me to unlock and swing the door open. Surprisingly, it wasn't as dirty as I thought it would be. I grabbed a pillow out of the closet and jumped on the couch with it. The moment I landed I was fast asleep, still in my clothes.

_************_

Yawning I sat up and couldn't believe my eyes. I tried rubbing them, so see if that changed things. It didn't. Across me on the reclining chair was Edward Cullen in all of his glory. The sun shining in through the window gave the perfect amount of sparkle to his already perfect face.

"What's going on?" I asked, dazed and confused.

"Hey your finally up."

"No, I'm still asleep,"I answered bitterly, "Now what the hell are you doing in Paul's house?"

"Paul let me in. I said I had some important things so tell you."

"And that important thing is...?"

Edward slowly got up off of the chair and gracefully walked towards me. When he finally got to the couch, he sat down.

"I know what you've been thinking. And I can read your mind."

"No shizz Sherlock."

"You know," he began calmly,but seriously, "You're going to have to do a lot better job at hiding your thoughts. I suggest counting as high as your little puppy mind can handle. Then again, that probably won't take very long," he winked at me, "It would probably just be easier to recite the alphabet to yourself." I began to protest, but instead I said, getting irritated,

"What in the waffles are you talking about?"

"Look, the point is. I know you've imprinted on me."

_*******_

"Yo! Jake, wake up man!" I felt Paul shaking my shoulder, not very gently. Angered, I sat up. I was not a morning person.

"What do you want Paul?!" I barked at him (**A/N:hehe like my little pun there? barked XD)**

"Sorry! God. You were talking in your sleep!"

"About what?! What did you hear?!"

"You were mumbling something about that Cullen guy...Edward? I thought you might be having a nightmare." He began to chuckle.

"No I wasn't. I haven't had nightmares since.... well last week." I started, he began to laugh, "Hey! I wouldn't be laughing. Especially since they were about _you_." That wiped the smile off his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:HI! Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long, but I've had a TON of homework/school work (especially from a certain teacher *cough**cough*) **

**A/N2:If you want me to start putting Edward's POV in the story review and tell me. I haven't yet because I LOVE writing as Jacob :D**

JACOBS POV (AGAIN :D )

It took awhile, but finally Paul had stopped with the Edward jokes. It was after I told him I was fed up with his shit and punch him out. Sadly he woke up again in about five minutes.

"Hey Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah? What? Want to smash my face in again?"

"Naw, don't have the energy.I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Bella's...So yeah... See ya."

On my way to Bella's I decided to call her up, and tell her to meet me at the La Push beach instead. I shut my phone with a snap, and began to do some wishful thinking that maybe I could get back the feelings I once had for _her.... _And could get rid of the ones I have for _him._

"Hello?" Bella answered on the third ring... As always. Only this time, when I heard her voice, it didn't send my stomach into knots and my heart didn't skip a beat. For a moment, confusion clouded my mind, until I remembered I was still on the phone.

"H-hey Bella, it's Jake. Want to come down to La Push and go to the beach with me?"

"Oh hey Jake.... Sure. When do you want to meet?" I immediatly heard Edward's voice in the background. My stomach clenched up. That beautiful voice. SHUT UP! I told myself. I couldn't fall for a vampire? What would the pack think?

Trying to use the bitter voice I had before I began to love Edward, I said "As soon as the leech leaves." And with that, I hung up.

My anger not only helped me get to the beach faster, but also got rid of my er, romantic thoughts of Edward. However, my dream about him knowing I *insert gag here* loved him, still haunted me. Just as I was thinking about how humiliated I would be if he actually did find out, I saw Bella jogging-and tripping- towards me. A smirk came across my face when she finally reached me, and while standing still, she just fell forward into my arms.

With the smell of her hair in my face, I murmured to her ,"That's the Bella I've always known." The only problem was my mind kept wondering off to questions about Edward. What did his hair smell like? Should I ask her? What if I did, but the wrong thing came out? What if I accidently said something like, 'What does it feel like when you kiss Edward Bella?'

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Huh?"

"You...You just asked me... What it felt like when I kiss Edward?"

"Ha! No I didn't! Why would I ask that?"

"Yes. You. Did." Bella stopped walking.

"Fine. I did. I asked because..." Suddenly an idea formed in my head. I leaned forward and kissed her. I think the surprised her, because she immediately pulled away and backed up from me. While backing up, she tripped over a large piece of drift wood and fell right into the water as a wave came up at us.

Oops.

Seeing Bella's face, I couldn't help but chuckle. It was priceless. Quickly wiping it off my face though, I bent over to help her up.

"I can't believe you Jacob! You know I love Edward!" She pulled free of my hand, as if I were on infectious disease.

"I...I'm soo sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that." But I was happy I did. I wanted to make sure my feeling were for Edward now, and I did.

Before I was able to explain things to Bella, she already had her phone whipped out and was dialing for Edward. Oh shizz.

Thank god she was crying too hard for Edward to understand a word of it. I vaguely heard him say to put me on the phone and explain things. Bela practically shoved the face in my face and stalked off.

"Look Edward-"

"What the hell did you do to her!" he hissed.

"Look I'm really really really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"_What did you do to her?"_

"I well, I kissed her. I'm sorry. Like I said, I don't know what came over me. After I kissed her she pulled away and tripped over a piece of driftwood. I didn't mean to hurt her I swear. I would never hurt Bella on purpose."

"Did she break anything?" Edward ordered in his deep voice. God, I sounded like a little girl! I felt like punching myself in the face.

"No, I don't think so. But-"

"Good. I'm coming to pick her up now. Meet me at the treaty line." And with that he hung up. Shit, now I was going to have to see him! There would be no way in hell that he wouldn't be able to tell what I felt for him.

I hung up the phone and walked over to Bella, trying to stay calm.

"Here." I began, handing her back her phone.

"Jacob I can't believe you did that!" All I could feel was a sharp pain in my leg. I groaned, and sat next to her on the wooden bench.

"Just let me explain." I todl her in a calm voice.

"Fine."

"Look, Edward is coming to pick you up at the treaty line, and then he's going to take you to Carlisle to make sure you didn't fall too badly."

"Ok, but why would you kiss me?"

"Well, you see...I _THINK_ I _might_ like someone else and-"

"Oh Jacob! Really? Congratulations"

"Thanks... But _anyway_, I had to kiss you to find out if I still liked you."

"Oh, then you should have asked Jacob. But, it's all in the past. I don't want you to have to deal with me _and_ Edward."

"Exactly, now let's go."

I walked slowly with Bella to my car, The Rabbit. I had to hold her had, which wasn't awkward at all surprisingly. It felt comfortable, like holding a sister's hand... Now I knew how Bella felt, all those times she said she loved me as a brother.

When we finally got to the treaty line, I saw Edward was already here. He ran up to Bella and asked if she was alright. When she nodded he told her he would meet her in the car, and came up to me. It was as if I was watching him in slow motion. I hit myself in the leg to snap myself out of it.

"I swear, if you pull anything like that again I will break your neck you stupid, ignorant, little pup." Now that hurt. Not.

"Ohh good insults. You know, they sting, but they mostly make me want to punch you in the face. Leech."

I saw it coming. I should have ducked. I provoked him. But I just stood there. When his fist same in contact with my face, I heard Bella give a little shriek. I knew she'd look away. This was perfect timing.

Before I knew what I was doing, instead of punching him back,_ I was kissing him_! That's it I had lost it. Goodbye Black. Hope you had a nice run on your life because after, I was dead meat. No, worse. I was dead, wolf, roadkill.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N:What do you think? Review Review Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thanks so the awesome reviews I've gotten yesterday and today I'm going to write another chapter! :D You people who are reviewing are seriously EPIC :)**

**A/N:Also! When I said Jacob was "dead, wolf, roadkill", I meant metaphorically. I would NEVER kill the Jacob in this story :) He's MUCH too fun. ;)**

**Edward's POV**

Whoa. What the hell was he doing? After Jacob was finally done his -er- kiss? I slowly backed away cautiously. But it wasn't the kiss that scared me most. It was the emotion behind it.

**Jacob's POV**

Oh god! I was in HUGE trouble! How the hell would I explain this one? _Oh sorry Edward, I'm just completely in love with you. OH! And it turns out I was wrong, I imprinted on YOU not BELLA! _And then, to make matters worse, he was now treating me like I had H1N1(the Swine Flu). Backing away from me slowly, with his eyes wide, he only whispered 6 words, "We aren't going to tell Bella." And then he ran into his car and sped off.

He was so fast that I barely had any time to nod or show any recognition of agreement. Finally, once the car was out of sight, I ran as fast as I could to get home. I burst through the door, said a quick hi to my dad and bolted for my room.

Slamming my door shut, I did the unthinkable. Something many guys do in the privacy of their own rooms, but do not talk about doing in public. Yes... I threw myself onto my bed and squealed like a little 5 year old girl. When I was finally finished, I heard the crunching of potatoe chips.

"Dude," Paul said , standing in my doorway, stunned, "What the hell was that?"

"PAUL!" I yelled at him, "WHAT the HELL are YOU doing IN MY HOUSE!"

"I just came over for some food man..."

"Paul...I was meditating... It's what keeps me from murdering you every moment I see your face, now leave before I kill you!" And with that, I got up and slammed my door in his face. I then jumped back onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Bella's POV**

Edward came back and climbed into the car looking paler than usual. "Are you okay? What happened out there?" I asked concerned, he just shook his head and mumbled something about a misunderstanding. I took his cold smooth hand in mine, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked up at me and bared a small grin, and leaned over to kiss me. My breath caught in my throat and I leaned into him. I could tell something was bothering him and he was trying to make me feel better. Just as I began to deepen the kiss, he leaned away sighing... I groaned internally and sat back in my seat. He put his hand on mine comfortingly and said, "Let's go home and watch some TV."

I nodded my head, still a bit miffed that he'd lead me on. When he finally pulled into my driveway, he helped me out of the car, as always, and took me inside the house, holding my hand.

When Charlie saw us come in, he immediately glared at Edward. Charlie would never like Edward, it was a lost cause, but Edward pretended that nothing was wrong.

"Hello Charlie." he greeted, nodding his head

"Hello Edwin." My father said in a gruff voice.

"Dad! It's Ed_ward_." I told him pointedly.

"It's okay Bella." Edward said politely. I took his hand in mine and went into the living room. We sat on the couch and turned on Glee.

Just as the show that was previously on ended, Jacob entered the living room.

**Jacob's POV**

I looked at Bella and Edward sitting on the couch about to watch Glee.

"Mind if I join you? Unless your still mad at me?" I asked Bella. She smiled at me and motioned to sit with them. I sat on the other side of Bella, trying to stay as far away from Edward as possible.

About five minutes into the show there was a commercial, Bella began to talk. "Guess what Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Jacob likes someone else now."

"Oh really?" Edward replied, smirking. "You know what Bella," he began, his smirk getting bigger by the second, "I think I found a favourite character off of this show."

"Really? Who?" Bella asked curious.

"Kurt." Edward said plainly. My jaw fell open,forming a perfect O. After Bella looked away Edward winked at me.

My stomach did flip flops, and my heart began to speed up. Dammit.

"Bella, I'm about confused." I told her.

"What about?" she asked.

"This thing with Finn and Kurt...Is it that Kurt likes Finn, but Finn didn't know until recently, but Finn doesn't like Kurt back?" I threw a pointed look at Edward. I thought he knew what I was trying to ask him. I had put myself as Kurt and him as Finn.

Edward answered for Bella, "I think that's how it's supposed to be percieved, but no one has really said whether or not Finn has feelings for Kurt or not." He arched an eyebrow in response to my shocked face.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I just remembered...I...I have to go home." I told her hurriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Thanks so the awesome reviews I've gotten yesterday and today I'm going to write another chapter! :D You people who are reviewing are seriously EPIC :)**

**Jacobs POV**

I walked in the door to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table eating the same thing he eats at the same time everyday. One peanut butter sandwich, with a pickle on the side.

"Hey Jake," he said in his gruff voice. I sat across from him and held my head in my hands. I mumbled a hello.

"What's wrong?" I heard him say, "Is this about that Edward Cullen again?" My head snapped up. I hadn't told anyone about this. Much less my own father. He hated Edward.

"How did you find out about that? I didn't tell anyone I imprinted on Edward!" My voice raised in panic.

"What are you talking about Jake?", my dad said with a confused look on his face, "I was talking about him stealing Bella from you."

I scoffed nervously and felt my face go redder than usual. "Jake," my father said slowly, "Have you or have you not imprinted on Edward Cullen?"

I slowly got up out of my seat and walked over to him. Bending over I gave him a hug and said in a sweet, but guilty, voice, "I love you Dad." I waited for him to start yelling at me, but instead he just said in a very calm voice,

"Its okay son. Just... I think we should wait to tell Sam and the others okay?" I nodded in reply and told him I was going up to my room.

Pacing my room. That was how I had been spending the last 20 minutes. Pacing. And thinking about _him_. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I'd been doing that a lot lately. As if I was trying to stop my head from blowing up. What fun that would be. Getting up in anger, I reached for the cordless phone. I wanted to call him. Needed to call him. But what if someone else picked up? Someone like that blonde-haired chick.

I passed it back and forth between my hands. Occasionally pressing his number, the 'TALK' button, and then the 'END' button immediately afterwards.

I jumped when it rang. I don't just mean a little hop. I mean I was sitting on my bed staring at the phone, yelling at myself to go do something, when I heard it ring. I jumped so high that when I hit the bed I could hear the springs break.

"H-hello?" I said quickly.

"Hello Jacob." It was Edward. I could tell.

"Why are you calling me?" I demanded.

"I can read thoughts Jacob. That includes yours. I knew you wanted to call but you were too scared." I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"Damn your mind reading." I spat. But that only made him laugh. Sighing I said, "What do you want Edward?"

"I want to talk to you. We need to discuss what happened the other day whether you like it or not."

"Fine, you can come over."

"What about the treaty?" Edward asked.

"Don't worry...I...I think my father will understand this one time. But just incase any others try to give you and grief, I'll meet you at the treaty line." I hung up without giving him a chance to say goodbye and headed downstairs to tell my dad.

* * *

I was surprise that my dad was fine with it. But I could tell something was up. The old man was hiding something from me...And I wasn't sure I wanted to know what.

I pulled up to the treaty line in The Rabbit just as Edward turned his car off. He got out and walked over to me as I leaned against the car's trunk.

"You know you can't bring your car over hear right?" I said to him bluntly.

"Oh I know." he said, "I'm coming with you in your car."

I gaped at him as he let himself into the passenger seat.

"I don't want your smell in my car." I mumbled at him as I turned the car on.

He smiled buckling his seatbelt, "If I can handle your odor I think you can handle mine. Just drive fast." I stared at him for an awkwardly long time. Trying to process what he said. Very slowly I said,

"Hit me."

"Pardon me?" He looked astonished.

"Just. Do. It. Hit me." I said through my teeth. The next thing I felt was a throbbing on my cheek. Shaking my head I mumbled a thanks and drove to my house.

Edward walked behind me as I let us into my house. The first thing I saw was my dad in his wheel chair waiting for us. I gave him a look and walked past him.

"Well hello Edward." he said in a flirtatious voice. My eyes immediately widened. No way. No freaking way.

"Hello Billy." Edward said formally, dismissing what he probably thought was my father trying to be friendly. But I knew better. He was getting me back for not telling him for so long.

"We'll be upstairs." I said to him. And I motioned for Edward to follow me. My father yelled something that I didn't have time to catch, but it was obvious Edward did. He smirked trying not to laugh. Shutting my door I turned to him.

"Oh just let it out already." I snapped at him. That was all it took. He was laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to finish.

"We need to talk about this." I said

"Yes I agree. I don't think we should tell Bella..."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"Exactly. I mean, it was a one time thing..." he trailed off. I nodded my head.

Suddenly we seemed extremely close. I mean _physically_ close. So physically close that all one of us had to do was lean in slightly to...

_STOP IT!_ I yelled to myself. But Edward already knew what I was thinking. He leaned in until he was so close that if one of us moved at all our lips would meet...

"What the hell?" I heard a voice say.

I immediately turned to see Paul.

"GODDAMMIT PAUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

Paul smiled a bit and held up a box of Scooby Snax and said lightly, "Want some?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you are saying Paul has been in this story too much and doesn't really have any reason to be in it. So, if you could review after this chapter and tell me what you think please :)**

**Jacob's POV**

Fury. Rage. Angry. However you wanted to say it, I was pissed. "I think I should go." Edward said quietly. He brushed past me and exited the house. Paul walked up to me,

"Dude, what was he here for?" he said in his arrogant voice. I shook my head and told him we were talking about Bella. Paul laughed,

"Damn. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you two were about to kiss."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess it's a good thing you know better than that." I laughed lightly. I followed Paul downstairs to find my dad reading the newspaper.

"Jacob, Edward asked me to tell you that Bella needs to speak with you. He also said you should call her." My father said with a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes at him and told Paul to get the hell outta my house until I told him to come back. When I shut the door in his face he had a look that I could only describe as "the puppy dog" face. No pun intended.

As I headed out the door my father asked where I was going, "To Bella's... I'm sick of the phone." I said starting to get annoyed again.

I took out all of my annoyance from the day's events by deciding to walk to Bella's. Even though it would take a normal person about an hour, it took me half the time. I knocked on her door and heard her say a faint, "Come in."

I let myself in the house and walked into the living room. I nodded at Edward who was already there. "Leech." I greeted him, and walked up to Bella and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bells. Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked looking down at her. Her chocolate brown eyes used to consume me. Not anymore though. I guess I switched her chocolate eyes for his caramel eyes.

"Well Jacob..." she trailed off.

"Whoa, since when do you call me Jacob again. It's Jake for you." She smiled.

"Look Jake. I know that your in love with me and everything, but there's something I need to tell you." She took part of her hair and began to twist it with her index finger. "Now I know your a werewolf and everything, and I know your going to get really upset so do you think we should take this outside?" I almot burst out laughing. Normally when someone said that it meant they wanted to pick a fight. I nodded my head just for the laugh, "Maybe we should go into the forest." She said okay and we all walked into the woods. When we got far in enough, she stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Okay." she replied, "So _anyway..._ I'm marrying Edward, Jacob. And I know this is going to be really hard for you to accept but I'm choosing him. I'm so sorry. I knew this would break your heart. Please don't be too upset. I mean, you'll find someone out there who's right for Jake. But I'm not that person." she studied me for a moment before continuing, "I really am sorry and I know how much your trying to be all manly and hold in the tears but it's okay Jake. It's okay to be heart broken over me. And it's okay to cry. I know you need to, so come here." She pulled me into a hug that was kind of awkward since I'd still been getting taller.

I looked up to see Edward covering up his laughing as coughing and leaning against a tree. I gave him an evil glare and pulled away from Bella.

"It's okay Bells. Don't worry about me." I managed a smile at her and said, "Do you mind if I have a little talk with Edward though? Like, privately?" She nodded and patted me on the shoulder and looked back and forth between us.

"You two have your little man talk. I'm going to go home. I'll see you later Edward." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

As soon as she was out of the forest I closed the close distance between us.

"Y-your marrying her!" I nearly screamed at him. "After what's been happening with us?" Edward nodded solemnly looking down.

I began to pace back and forth, trying to blow off some steam, "Okay, let me get this straight... I kiss you. You imply you like me. Then, _you_. Not _me_, but _you_, make it so that we almost kiss a second time, and then you go and propose to Bella!" I finish with a yell. I stopped pacing and turned to him for his response. When he didn't give one I continued.

"How can you even justify that?" I said frustrated. I walked up to him until we were at a, well, for me it was a very comfortable distance, but for him it probably wasn't.

"Answer me leech." I say with disgust.

He shrugged, "I can't." He said plainly. I backed up slightly to give his corpse of a body some breathing room.

"That's bull and we both know it."

"You right... It is."

"Then how do you explain? Because I sure as hell can't figure it out."

"I can't hurt Bella... Last time something happened and I left, she almost died, and so did I. I knew she wanted us to get married. I didn't even read her mind I could just _tell_." He began to walk forward.

"You see Mongrel," he continued, "It's not a matter of how much I need her and she needs me, but it's the fact that she needs me, and I want you." He was slowly stepping closer to me

My eyes widened in shock at him admitting what he just had.

The next thing I knew, I had taken the final step forward and I was kissing him. The thing was my brain didn't really respond with my actions. I could feel how cold his lips were. My mind was in a completely different place though. As I continued to kiss him my mind somehow ended up wondering if that was what it was like to kiss an ice cube.

It was pathetic I know. My brain should be screaming with joy, but instead it was asking if Edward's mouth was comparable to an ice cube.

My father always did say I wasn't grateful for what I received.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay. I am truly deeply unbelievable sorry I haven't updated in so long! To show how sorry I am, whoever reviews can ask to have something in the next chapter of the story and I will somehow work it in! Just nothing too inappropriate please :)**

**Jacob's POV**

I lay on my bed. Completely in bliss. I. Kisses. Edward. I just couldn't get it through my head. There was still that little voice in the back of my head revolted at my actions but for now I tried to push it aside. I heard the phone ring and gave a heavy sigh. So much for that.

I forced myself to get up and walked downstairs. My father went to Charlie's to watch some TV so, sadly, I couldn't just wait for him to pick up the phone.

I picked up the phone exasperated.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Jake, it's Sam." Sam said in his gruff voice.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk. Everyone is meeting at the edge of the woods. I'll see you soon."

I was about to reply but I realized he had hung up on me. How the hell was I supposed to be with the pack when they could read my thoughts? Frustrated I threw on my shoes with unnecessary force. I didn't bother to lock my door, seeing that there was no point. La Push's crime rate was pretty much non-existent.

Jogging to the woods I argued with myself on how to hide my thoughts from them. Then, it hit me just as I was about to enter the woods.

"Hey guys. And Leah." I smiled as Leah growled at me. Everyone had already phased. I saw Sam's expression and knew right away he wanted me to phase. I shook my head.

"I, um.. I can't phase right now Sam." He gave me another questioning look.

I shifted my weight from side to side, feeling his glare on me. He looked at each of the others. I guessed he'd told them to leave, because right after they left as wolves they came back human.

It felt like they were moving in slow motion and all I wanted to do was scream at them to hurry the goobergolly* up. Finally Seth was the last to walk past and he comfortingly patted my shoulder before walking out of the woods.

I turned to Sam, who was still in his wolf form. He studied my anxious only took about three minutes before I'd cracked. My shoulders sagged, my face grimaced, and I said, "I'm sorry Sam." I could tell he didn't know what I was talking about. I held up a finger, asking for a minute an he turned around.

I took off my shirt, then my pants and boxers, and finally I kicked off my shoes. Putting them into a pile, I tossed them at a tree that was only a few feet away. I silently prayed that a couple of hikers would come by and see me in all of my, er, glory.

Concentrating , I felt my muscles spasm and jerk. Even after all of these months it still hurt like hell.

The next thing I knew I was on all fours, and Sam had turned around. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, preparing myself for Sam's reaction. Finally I let my mind flood with feelings and memories of Edward...

* * *

_Edward kissing Bella in the kitchen... Jealousy... Imprinting... The dream of Edward knowing... Kind of freaked out... Breaking Bella's hand... Sorry... Kissing Edward when he came to pick her up... Shocked... Watching Glee at Bella's... Thrilled... Dad finding out... Slightly awkward... Edward coming over and us almost kissing... Happiness... Bella telling me she was marrying Edward... Rage... Edward and I kissing in the forest... Me comparing him to an ice cube..._

_

* * *

_

I heard Sam laugh at the last one. When I opened my eyes I gave him an apologetic face.

_"It's okay Jake. It's not your fault."_ he said softly. Then in a more authoritive voice he thought, _"We're going to have to tell the others though."_

Giving him a pained look I nodded, _"Do you think I should tell Bella?"_

_"Yes."_ he thought immediately, _"I also think you should tell the Cullens. Or at least convince Edward to."_

I nodded my furry head again,_ "I better go then." _I trotted over to my clothes and put them in my mouth. I would come back for my shoes. No way in hell I was putting those in my mouth.

During the walk home, I tried to keep my mind busy with things like the smell of the woods, and listening to my little paws on the ground... Okay maybe my paws aren't so little... But that's not the point.

Once I got to my backyard, I hid behind a tree to phase back, quickly putting on my clothes. I walked into the house to see my fathers, once again, sitting at the table eating another sandwich. Grabbing a pair of shoes I sat across from him and began to put them on.

"You sure have been out a lot." he commented, his mouth full.

"Yeah well, I do have a life y'know." I answer tying one of the shoes up. I looked up at his hurt expression.

I sighed, "Sorry." I mumbled. He immediately brightened.

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where yah goin'?" he said in an annoying, childish voice. To make things even more frustrating I couldn't form my words right.

"Paul's. No Leah's. No-no the Cullen's." I grunted in frustration. "Just. Out." I opended the door and walked out, but not before hearing him call,

"Don't let you hormones run your life!"

* * *

A/N :***Evil Beware We Have Waffles **made the word goobergolly for me to use :)

Okay, what did yeah think? I'd like to especially thank **EvilBewareWeHaveWaffles** for helpin' me out, killing the spider on my wall,t and bein' mah glasses buddy! So, like I said before, suggest anything and I will guarantee that it will be in the next chapter! Also I'll put who suggested what at the end of the chapter! Even something as random as killer clowns! Review Review Review :) 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay! I have my suggestions :) (Not all of them were through reviews) I'll put what happening with the suggestions at the end of the chapter, so if you don't see it in this chapter don't worry it will be explained at the end.**

**Jacob's POV**

I shook my head and ran from my house as fast as my feet would let me. Don't let your hormones run your body? Really? I sighed, sometimes I could not understand my father at all. And then it hit me. I was in La Push, and Bella was in Forks. It was about ten minutes if you drove, and for me if was usually the same while jogging, but I'd been around all day and I was tired and hurt. Immediately I slowed my pace and considered my options as I walked. I couldn't ask Leah to drive me, and Seth didn't even have his liscence. I would, but I wasn't about to go back to my father. He'd probably say something like, "Don't let your hormones run the car."

I smiled. Paul. He was always hanging around me. I didn't know why, or how he got there, but he'd always show up. Usually eating food. I turned around and began walking to his house.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

_ Mmmmmmm, _I thought to myself, _So delicious..._. I heard the loud crunching in my mouth that was always there when I ate. Which was all the time now. Hey, I'm a hungry guy. And I'm a wolf. What did you expect me to eat? Celery? I ain't no fricken' rabbit. My bed creaked slightly as I kicked my shoes off and brought my feet onto the mattress. Just then I heard the doorbell. Dammit. Can't a guy around here eat in peace? I got up and walked down the stairs to the front door. Opening it, I saw Jacob and smiled, "Sup Jake?" he smiled.

"Hey Paul...I need a favour." I opened the door wider, my bag of chips still in my one hand.

"What?" I asked as he walked inside and I closed the door behind him.

"Could you drive me somewhere?"

"Why don't you just borrow my car?"

"I might not be able to drive it back incase I phase."

I raised my eyebrows, "I thought you couldn't phase? That's what you said to Sam, isn't it?"

"I explained things to Sam. Just please help me."

Smirking I said, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy you dinner." My face lit up. But not for the reason he thought.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Dad." I said, already starting to walk up to my room to change.

"Hey Bells...What happened to you? Looks like you got mauled by a bear." He smiled. I glared.

"I was in the woods and-"

"Bells what did I tell you about going in the woods?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just fell... A couple times..." he gave me a look, "Okay maybe a lot." I threw my hands up and walked to the stairs, "I'm going out, so anyone calls, which I'm sure people will, I'm not home okay?" My father nodded and I walked up into my room.

I immediately walked to my closet. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Esme were all going out hunting. While Emmett and Rosalie were on another honeymoon. Pulling out a red V-neck sweater I smiled. That meant only Carlisle was going to be home. Edward had said that if I'd wanted to go wait at his house for him to come back he didn't mind. Oh Edward. He's so sweet.

Normally I didn't like dressing up, but this was a special occasion. I pulled the sweater over my black t-shirt I was already wearing, and slipped on my nicest pair of jeans. Taking my hair and pulling it back I smiled at myself in the mirror. I was ready to go.

I pulled my truck into the Cullen's driveway and goto ut. I jogged up to the door and knocked to see Carlisle open it. "Hi," I smiled, "Has Edward gone hunting yet?" Carlisle nodded,

"Yes... I'm afraid he won't be back for sometime though, are you sure you'd like to be here?" he asked seriously. I nodded.

I'd been asking Edward for the same thing for what felt like forever. And now I was finally going to get it.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"So," Paul said, driving down the highway, passing the 'Welcome To Forks' sign, "Why do you need to go see Bella again?"

"I have to talk to her." I'd told him twice already.

"Yes but what about?" I rolled my eyes,

"About none of your business."

He smiled, "Someone's getting a little defensive." I sighed.

"Maybe I should just tell you now."

"Yes. Yes you should." he nodded and I looked out the window.

"Its...complicated..", he pulled over the car, "Dude what are you doing?"

"Now you have my undivided attention." He stared at me seriously.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I want to know what's going on with you. So tell me. So that we can go to Bella's, so we can go get some food." I shook my head. Of course he just wanted the food. That was so Paul.

"Paul. Is food all you _ever_ think about?"

"N-no.."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because I'm starting to think your mind is a one way train."

"I think about other stuff...I just don't tell you about it."

"Fine, then tell me now." He scoffed at me.

"No way dude. You have to tell me."

I set my jaw and stared him down, "I am not telling you unless you tell me."

He sighed, "Fine. Just because I want to know. And the food-"

I joined him to say at the same time, "Of course."He motioned for me to go first.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "I've imprinted," I saw him roll his eyes before I said, "On Edward Cullen."

The look on his face made me want to burst out into hysterical laughter. First, his eyes widened until I thought they were literally going to fall out. Then, he opened his mouth as if he were going to let out a blood curdling scream, but no noise came out. And finally, after about five minutes of trying to speak he calmed down enough to say four words.

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head waiting for the anger to come on his face. Instead he just nodded his head and turned to start the car.

I was so overwhelmed by how well he took it that I didn't even bother to ask him what he had planned on telling me.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

_No,_ I thought to myself,_ This shouldn't be happening. _

I longed for the days when I was human. The days when I could trick myself into thinking reality was a dream. However, vampire's don't sleep. Therefore, we can not dream. Even if I was, I can't honestly say I would want it to end. Even though I was amazed with what was going on, I couldn't help but think of the consequences of my actions.

I can't even blame her for what I'd done. She was showing so much skin. Her neck. Her pale thin neck. I glanced down at the mark James had given her just over a year ago. And just like him, I'd gone too far.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY SHIZZ WHAT THE HECK IS CARLISLE TALKING ABOUT! :) ;) I would loveee it if you tried to guess what he did in your reviews, and to who :P :) **

**Please Review! I have 59! I'm not sure if that's a lot but it feels like it for me :) Every review makes my day.**

**ANYWAYZ! ON TO THE SUGGESTION STUFF! I got amazing suggestions, some in reviews and some not in the reviews. So, since the suggestions were so amazing I've decided that I'm going to make a few more chapters (I'm not sure the exact number but AT LEAST five!) and then I will have what I'm going to call my Finale Chapter(s). This is where I will be incorporating a lot of the suggestions, parts of the actual Eclipse book, and my own ideas :) I gave my idea for the ending to a couple of people, to see how good (or bad) it is and they said it was going to be EPIC :) **

**There will be some keys points from now until the end of the story, which I will put below. They may not seem to go together but trust me, they do.**

**-Hallowe'en**

**-Carlisle&Bella event!**

**-Lemon Scene! (either in next chapter or one after that)**

**-Killer Clowns!**

**-Boom Box**

**-War**

**-Step Up 3D**


	9. Chapter 9 Rewritten

**A/N: Okay so, when I went back a read this chapter through, and read your reviews, I realized how messed up it was. So I have gone through, rewritten some parts and fixed the mistakes I made :) Hopefully this is be easier to understand :)**

**Jacob's POV**

As we pulled into Bella's driveway I took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Paul asked me. I nodded my head and left the car. I heard my feet crunch against the loose gravel as I walked up to the door. It took almost no time for Charlie to answer the door when I rang the bell.

"Bells went to the Cullen's." he said in a monotone voice as soon as he opened the door. I gave a confused look at him and shrugged. It was better that I told Bella and Edward's family at once anyway, I tried to convince myself. I turned to walk off the porch.

"Hey Jake?" He called, making me turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Your father, Billy, he... He told me why you've been acting strange lately..." He gave me a smile and wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh. My. God." I said simply and ran for the car.

I slammed Paul's car door and said quickly, "Go. Just go."

"Where to?" He said casually.

"Cullen's. Charlie said Bella went over."

"And then we can go eat?"

I sighed, "Yes Paul. We can then go eat."

Paul nodded, trying to cover up his excitement, and pulled out of Bella's driveway and went onto the highway that lead to the Cullen's.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, slightly fazed, on the Cullen's couch. Once I realized where I was I jumped up off the couch and ran to Carlisle with incredible speed. "Carlisle..." He looked away from me ashamed.

"Am I...?" I asked. He shook his head,

"Look for yourself." He motioned to the mirror across the room.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Disgust. That was what I felt. Disgust and anger. Then again, I'm always angry, but this wasn't the kind of anger I'd get when I was going to phase. This kind of anger came from betrayal. I couldn't believe my eyes as I walked up to the Cullen's house. I looked into the clear glass walls that made up the house, and saw them. Bella. And Carlisle.

Bella was kissing Carlisle.

My first thought was, _What the hell? T__hat little tramp!_

I wanted to hit something, so badly. Anything. I walked back a few steps and bumped into a tree. Of course I knew this wasn't the tree's fault, but I still turned around and hit it with all of my strength. I then did it over, and over again, my brain screaming profanities. How could she do this?

When I turned back around Bella and Carlisle were standing infront of me.

"Jake..." Bella said quietly, her arms wrapping around herself, as if she was in need of protection.

"I can't believe you!" I nearly screamed.

Bella said loudly back to me, "It wasn't my fault okay?"

"How the hell was it not your fault? You try telling me you came over here against your own will!"

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not..." she trailed off.

"Not what?" My eyes widened. There was no freakin' way she knew.

"At least I'm not gay and didn't tell anyone." She said firmly, looking down.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, it's kind of _obvious_."

"How the hell is it obvious?"

Bella began to return to her old self. He began twirling her hair and said in a teasing voice, "How you look at eachother, how you talk to him and he talks to you. Also-"

"Okay that's it! I'm going to get enough teasing from my father and apparently yours, so I don't need it from you too," I said, interrupting her, "How are we going to do this?" When she gave me the same look she always has, blank, I sighed, "Are we going to tell Edward about..." I motioned with my hands my interpetation of her and Carlisle practically eating each other's faces off.

Carlisle looked at me and said, "That is not very mature of you Jacob."

"Yeah well it wasn't very mature of you to go and practically eat Edward's girlfriend's face off."

"Touche." He smirked.

Bella walked between Carlisle and me and said plainly, "You won't tell Edward, and I won't tell Leah Clearwater."

I held out my hand, and shook hers, "Deal." I knew once Leah found out she out be outraged. Especially if it was from someone other than me, and I couldn't let that happen.

I then walked back to the car after saying a good bye to them bothand got back in, "Let's go get some food."

Paul's expression was priceless.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

_Om nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom_, I though to myself, tapping my pen against my notepad as I leaned against the counter that was beside the cashier machine. The lunch rush was starting to come in. I sighed as my stomache growled, irritated at me for neglecting it. "It's okay tummy, I'll get a deep-fried animal into you soon" I smiled looking down.

Walking into the back, where the kitchen was, I approached the hot stove. Looking down I saw exactly ten pieces of bacon sizzling away. Taking a piece off with a fork, I put it in my mouth, ignoring the burning sensation, and focusing on the explosion of flavour. I moaned quietly, but appearantly my ninja skills were not working very well, because the next thing I knew, Thomas, our teenage cook, was walking over to me yelling.

"Hey! You can't do that!" he yelled at me. I smirked at him,

"Well appearantly I can, because it's in my mouth." I gave him a wide, bacon filled, smile. He rolled his eyes at me and walked back over to the dishes as I walked back to the counter.

That's when I saw him.

The hottest guy ever. A real steak. But it wasn't until I saw, who I assumed was, his friend, who was walking in with a box of Scooby Snax that I couldn't take my eyes away from them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it's a bit short. Emma, is a new character and I will explain who she is in the next chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woohoo! New chapter :D Not to sound like I'm bragging, but I love my story XD When I say that I mean I love to write it xD Its funnnnnnn. :P And Emma's character will be explained in this chapter!**

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into the strange diner with Paul at my side, as giddy as a two year old high on sugar. Who was I kidding , Paul pretty much _was_ a child. My mind told me to shut up, since he'd been nice enough to drive me to Bella's. As we got a chair, we picked up the menus that were already on the tables. I saw a girl in an apron immediately walk over with her notepad and pen in hand.

"Hello," she said happily, "What can I get you?" She grinned.

"Eggs." I mumbled, not really caring it was five in the afternoon. I looked up at her, seeing she was wearing blue framed glasses, and had extremely curly, light brown hair.

"I-I'll... I'll have..." Paul stuttered, stumbling over his words, "Do you have scooby snax?" He asked looking up practically, excuse the pun, drooling at her. She shook her head,

"Sadly no. We should. But we don't, so pick something else."

"B-bacon cheese b-burger..." He told her, still looking up. She smiled and finished writing our order with a flourish.

"Coming right up." She skipped back to the counter, putting her pen down and heading into the back. When I looked to Paul, I saw him still looking at the counter. I waved my hand in front of him,

"Hello? Earth to Paul?" When he gave me no recognition I said with a faked panic voice,

"Paul! Seth ate your last box of Scooby Snax!" Paul immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at me,

"HE WHAT!" He yelped turning his head to me.

Once I smirked, he scowled. "Not funny." He spoke monotonely, beginning to take my utensils and his own, trying to make some sort of fort. I rolled my eyes and looked around as I waited for our food to come.

About twenty minutes later, the girl came back carrying two plates of food, one with my eggs, sunny side up of course, and the other with Paul's bacon cheeseburger. She was about four feet away when she tripped over her shoelace. It was as if everything was in slow motion. All that was missing was the explosion and sounds effects and we could have had a major hollywood on our hands.

You could tell this had happened to her before, as she threw her arms out, trying to get the plates on the table before she hit the ground. Only, it was just Paul's that made it to the table. My own meal, ended up landing on me.

"What the hell?" I said angrily looking down at the food on my lap. The girl got up and brushed herself off, walking for to the table.

"Sorry." She said in a casual, 'Not a big deal' way. I took a deep breath,

"What am I going to do now?" I asked, trying to keep my anger low. I looked back and forth at them both.

"Dude, just eat it." They said in unison, and she took her index finger, wiping some off of me. She immediately looked down at Paul once she heard what he said, slightly wide eyed, and he looked up at her.

Then, completely ignoring me, they finally spoke.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"I'm Emma..." she said to me, slightly breathless.

"I-I'm Paul." I tried to keep the enthusiasm in my voice under control. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and it almost seemed like she was thinking the same way.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, ignoring Jake, who was getting angrier by the minute. I motioned to him, saying in a dreamy voice,

"Sorry about my friend. He can be a bit of a spazz sometimes..." I looked over and saw Jacob ,clearly offended, making me shrug at him.

"Oh that's okay." She smiled at me.

When Jake began to say something, I looked to him for a slip second and said, "Dude shut up!" I looked back at her, "So, wanna to go out?" I saw her grin widely.

"Um, is Scooby Snax the best food in the world?" she said like it was obvious.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

They made me want to puke. I wondered if this was how Paul felt when I talked about Bella all the time.

"Dude do you have a pen?" He asked looking at me. When I shook my head, the girl, who's name I now knew was Emma, handed him the pen from her pocket, and ripped a piece of paper off of her notepad, handing it to him.

"Just write it here." she said. I noticed how not once they took their eyes off each other, except when talking to me. Then, Emma ripped off another sheet of paper, and once Paul was done writing he handed her the pen. She scribbled some numbers on her paper and handed it to him, as Paul gave his paper to her.

Sighing, I threw a twenty on the table and said impatiently, "Can we go now?"

"Oh fine," He sighed. As we got up he turned to Emma, "I'll call you tonight." He smiled. I was halfway out the door when he finally began to leave.

It wasn't until we were in the car taht we began to talk. "Well she seems..." I trailed off

"Amazing? Wonderful? Perfect?" Paul suggested

"Interesting." I said with no emotion. He gave me a hard look and I turned on the radio, hearing _Heartbeat_ by _Scouting For Girls _come on.

"Look, I just don't want you to fall for this girl, and then get your heart broken." I said to him.

"You mean like the way you fell for Edward?" He said defensively. I frowned, not used to Paul acting this serious.

"You know that's different. I imprinted on Edward. I can't help that." I explained.

"Yeah, well guess what Jake... Your not the only person who's imprinted." He said before he fell silent.

* * *

**A/N: So now hopefully you know who Emma is and you aren't so confused! I know in the books Paul was with Jacob's older sister, but it didn't really explain how she acted so I decided to make up a new character. Hopefully no one will hate me too much for that...**

**Also! I finally have a formspring! :D So yeah, go ask me stuff :P I'll answer pretty much anything, even questions about this story. Maybe even if someone asks what will happen next :P**

**It's **

**http:/ www. form spring . com/ He Called Her Cass **

**(but without the spaces)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long waitttt but I'll be trying to update this once or twice every week ****now. :) **

* * *

After that day with Paul, time seemed to pass fast. Hours turned to days; Days turned to weeks; and the next thing I knew it was the beginning of October. School had started on the reserve, everyone in the pack, even Leah, knew about my imprinting on Edward, and, even though for days she went back and forth between telling me what a traitor I was and flat out ignoring me, she finally forgave me. Sometimes I still catch her trying to hold back a glare but I shrug it off.

Sitting across from Paul and Emma in the infamous Forks Diner, I tried to ignore them, but it was disgusting. Seriously, it was like they were sewn together. I rolled my eyes at the lame joke Paul said and stared at my food, slowly taking bites between my gags.

"Do you guys have to act like this?" I snapped at them.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked turning her head from Paul to me.

"It's kind of, really sickening."

"Oh stop your complaining and eat your waffles." She rolled her eyes at me and continued to talk to Paul.

Standing up, I said, "That's it. I'm leaving. Bye." I moved out from my chair and put on my coat.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, his mouth full of half eaten eggs.

"Bella's. At least she won't make me want to taste my waffles twice." I exaggerated a fake gag and walked out of the restaurant, not bothering to turn around as I waved.

Finally pulling into Bella's driveway, I sighed with relief.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

"Jacob is here." I said in a monotone voice, while sitting on Bella's bed, watching her on her ancient computer.

"Could you answer it? I have to get this essay done by tomorrow or else I'll fail my English class." She asked me, not bothering to look away from her monitor. Sighing, I mumbled a yes and left her room.

Hearing the knock, I began to walk faster, "Absolutely no patience at all." I said under my breath. Opening the door, I saw Jacob's eyes widen.

I held back a smirk, even though it was perfectly understandable for him to be shocked. Especially since the last time we saw each other.

"Hello Jacob."

"Edward." He said formally, "Bella home?"

"Do you really think I'd be here if she wasn't? It's not exactly like her father is asking for some quality time with me." I answered, then sighed, "Yes she is here." I turned and listened to him following me.

I couldn't help myself as I began to pick through his canine brain, hearing certain words every so often, but mostly emotions.

_Fear... Tell Bella... Anxiety... Imprinting... Edward... Anger... _

I began to try to collect full thoughts and sentences.

_Paul and Emma don't have to go around, telling people who they've imprinted on. Not a big deal for them._

My eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do. Spinning around on the staircase, I wanted to scream at him. Tell him not to. Beg even.

"You want to tell her?" I demanded in a quiet, cold voice.

"We need to Edward. And considering things... I don't think she will be too upset."

I looked down at Jacob questioningly when suddenly he took a few steps up, and planted his mouth on mine. Not really having any choice, I began to kiss him back. My mind, and Jacob's as I read his, were racing. We both knew Bella could come at any moment, yet, Jacob made no intent of pulling away.

We stayed like that for a minutes, and before I knew it, Bella was right beside us, carrying a basket of her laundry, "Hey guys." She said casually, and continued herway to the laundry room.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Once I heard Bella's voice I immediately pulled away from Edward. God dammit, what was wrong with me? I knew Bella was here. I knew she could come at any moment. Why didn't I stop it? Why didn't I start it in the first place? I saw Edward give me a look. The kind of look that says _"Why the hell isn't my fiance freaking out because she just found her husband-to-be making out with another dude?"_

"Let's just go wait for her in her room..." I suggested, pretending not to know what was going on. Edward nodded as I followed him up the rest of the stairs into her room.

Once we entered we saw a large pile of socks on her bed. I looked to Edward and shrugged as I made my way to the bed, and began to fold the socks.

"No offence Jacob, but why are you folding her socks?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I smirked and nodded to his hands, which were indeed folding a pair of small socks."

"Touche." He said plainly.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence as we folded her socks before I knew I would crack if I had to listen to her creaking window any longer, "Did you notice Bella has freakishly small feet?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"I do not!" She exclaimed from the doorway, "And why are you folding my socks anyway?" Bella demanded putting her laundry basket on the floor. I shrugged throwing the last pair in the drawer. She shook her head, "Nevermind. I don't want to know. Have you two seen my red sweater though?"

She looked at me slightly annoyed, "I didn't take it. What am I going to do with a female's red sweater?" I asked, holding up my hands in retreat.

She head turned to Edward, "Red isn't my colour." He said plainly. His face then turned worried.

"When did it go missing?" He asked quickly, looking around the room. What as he doing? Then, suddenly it clicked.

"You don't think...?" I asked him.

"Don't think what? That Victoria and her army did this too?" Bella demanded worried.

"Wait a minute. What damn _army_?" I said, "Are you trying to say she's been coming back? Because we've only seen her on the reserve a couple of times."

Edward looked down, "Victoria is back. With newborns to help her."

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! Yes I'm going to go through the events of eclipse, except I'll probably be twisting things a bit to turn Jakeward and all of that stuff. And again I'm soooooo sorry for not updating D: I'm going to have another chapter up by the beginning of next week though! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
